Itsumo: A thousand Paper cranes
by lblue
Summary: She was a girl who stopped believing in forever eight years ago… Making a thousand paper cranes, he came back to make her believe once again… AU Mainly Ren Pirika, Revised version of "Entrapment", 5th chapter up!
1. Default Chapter

Just some notes before I start... This is actually the revised version of "Entrapment", though I changed completely the plot... That's why I haven't updated for a while... I planned to change everything, the story seemed to be getting too slow... I actually focused on Ren and Pirika's history, not on the plans the Mankin gang set for the two of them... However, I would like to make it clear that what should have happened in "Entrapment" happened here... Some details just sort of changed... I'm making this an AU fic...

Ages: Pirika, Tamao, Jeanne: 21, Ren, Yoh, Hao, Horo-Horo, Anna, Lyserg, Manta: 24, Jun, and Ryu: 28...

Those of you who didn't know, "itsumo" is the Japanese word for forever...

Please review and tell me your comments about the changes I made in the story... thanks...

**Itsumo: A Thousand Paper Cranes**

**Summary: **She was a girl who stopped believing in forever eight years ago... Making a thousand paper cranes, he came back to make her believe once again... AU

**Pairings: **Mainly Ren/ Pirika... Implied Yoh/Anna, Horo-Horo/Tamao, Jeanne/Lyserg... If you don't like the pairings, then don't read...

**Disclaimers: **I don't own anything in Shaman King... This is fanfiction, got that?

**Rating: **PG 13, just to be safe... Mild swearing, and all that stuff...

Pirika almost dropped the tray of tea she was holding the moment she saw him. Even though his back was facing her, she recognized him at once... Everything about him was strikingly familiar. The mop of messy hair the color of sapphire, the broad shoulders, the well-toned muscles, the well-built frame... She was positive. It was he, all right...

The question now was, what the hell was he doing here? He left eight years ago, without a valid explanation... He shouldn't have come back. After all, he wasn't supposed to come back. He should have continued ignoring their existence like what he had been doing for the past eight years... After all, he said so himself. He lived in a different world. They were nothing like commoners. Eight years... Without a word, without a mere hello... Nothing... Now he was back... He was here, just right in front of her... From the way he was talking to her brother, he was acting like nothing happened... Like he did nothing wrong... Acting like eight years meant nothing to him... Absolutely nothing at all... Who does he think he is anyway? He was nothing but an arrogant social freak who disappeared at one moment and reappeared the next... Just like that... Just like that...

How dare he... How dare he...

Never did she expect meeting him again... After all, it had been eight years... Eight years of no communication was all it took to convince her that this man had indeed deleted them... deleted her... from his memory bank... What harm would it do, anyway? He obviously had other friends... Influential and the most prominent people in the society... Unlike them... He was Ren Tao... The Heir to the giant Tao Business Corporation... A chain of hotels, resorts, and industries operating in the whole world, with millions of profits each day. He was a respected member of the eminent Tao Family, one of the few families considered Elite in the world... But to Pirika, Ren Tao was only an ordinary man... An arrogant jerk that couldn't do one simple task, great he may seem... He didn't know what it means to make a promise... He didn't know how to keep one...

It hurt at first... It hurt that this man whom she had admired had ignored her just like that... Had left her just like that... Yet as they say, time heals everything... Luckily for her, she got over it... She had eight years to account for that... Or better said, she thought she did...

Pirika was never wrong... However, for the first in her life, she wished she were...

"Pirika..."

Pirika glanced at her left shoulder to see Tamao looking worried at her. Tamao was her brother's girlfriend. All over the years, they grew closer... More like sisters. Pirika respected her. She was one brave woman who didn't give up when her first chance in love failed. Years later, Tamao found love in her brother. Pirika once joked that Tamao was a martyr bearing her brother's mischievousness. Yet she knew that they loved each other. They were a perfect couple. They were simply meant for each other.

"Are you all right? You looked pale..."

"Hai!" She managed a small smile. After all, she had to act normal... Civil... Or else someone would suspect something's wrong. "I'm just too tired lately..."

Tamao looked at Pirika once more, before offering a small smile herself. The blue-haired girl seemed different. Maybe it was because of stress... After all, the girl was working overtime so as to afford studying medicine at night. Oh well, she had to yell at Horo-Horo about this. "Okay. Come-on, we have to serve the tea before it gets cold, you know. Good thing Ren's back. It's been years since we last saw him..."

Pirika took a deep breath before following Tamao inside.

This would just be easy. It just involved acting normal and civil towards an arrogant jerk, and talking to him, if necessary. What happened to them was part of the past... Nothing more but the past... She had to let go of it.

Ren blinked for the fifth time that morning. Was it he, or Horo-Horo was just acting freakier than the usual lately? He had not seen the guy for ages. They should be catching things up, right? Yet, here was the Ainu telling a story about a cat who married an elephant, filed a divorce case against the elephant, and married the duck afterwards. Okay, that was really weird... Some things just don't change.

"Oh, here comes my lovely girl friend..." Horo-Horo smirked, earning a smack from Tamao.

"Shut up, Horo-Horo." Tamao cried, though there was a faint blush on her cheeks. She sat beside Ren. "Ren-san, nice to see you again."

Ren politely smiled back. "Just Ren, Tamao... No need for formalities. After all, we do know each other."

"Besides –san doesn't go well with his name, Tamao, you know what I mean!" The Ainu laughed notoriously once again. Tamao shook her head, ordering him to just keep his large mouth shut.

"Oh, look who's here, my dearest terrorizing sister."

"Shut up, Onii-san."

With the sound of that familiar voice, Ren turned around to see a pair of lovely aqua eyes... Those eyes he thought he'd never see again...

Pirika...

_11 years ago... (Ren was 13,and Pirika was 10)_

"_Would you stop following me?" Ren turned around to see a blue-haired girl just behind him._

"_I'm not following you!" Came the defensive reply._

"_Oh yes you are."_

"_No, I'm not..."_

"_Aarrggh... What are you doing then?"_

"_I'm walking with you."_

_Ren obviously sighed. Why was he here with this annoying... kid? He was not a baby sitter for heaven's sake. "It's just the same, Pirika..." He started to walk again._

"_Really?" _

"_Why are you so annoying?" _

_Ren suddenly regretted the words he said. He heard a whimper from the small girl. "All right, all right... I'm sorry okay? I was just having a bad day..." _

_Pirika sat near the pavement and hugged her knees. "You... always... have a bad...day..."_

_Ren softly smiled, and knelt down beside Pirika. He brushed a lock of hair away from the girl's eyes..._

_God... How he loved those eyes..._

_Eyes the color of a cloudless sky... So innocent, so pure... _

_The kind of eyes he could never have...._

_Pirika smiled back at him. "You should do that more often Ren-san..."_

_His amber eyes narrowed in confusion. "Do what?"_

"_Smile... You look cute when you do that!" Pirika smiled once again._

_Ren faintly blushed. "Whatever, Pirika." He patted the girl's hair. _

"_Hey, watch the hair..."_

_Ren stood and offered his hand. Pirika gladly took it. "I'll take you home. I don't want your brother slicing me into pieces, you know..."_

Ren didn't smile too often... To think of, he rarely smiled during the past eight years of his life... Maybe because he had left Pirika... He had left the only reason he smiled...

Looking at Pirika's eyes... They had changed... They were no longer the color of the cloudless sky. They were now deep blue... Eyes that showed pain, but had managed to make it through... Ren suddenly felt an indistinctive pang of guilt rushed through him. He was the reason why Pirika was hurt... He was the reason why Pirika's eyes were no longer the bright shade of blue...

He had caused her pain... And he had to do it again...

Pirika was not actually paying attention to the whole conversation. She smiled once in a while and nodded in cue. After all, her brother did all the talking. She just had to remind herself once in a while during the whole conversation that this wasn't one of her dreams again. This wasn't one of her fantasies... She was seeing his face again... Ren was really here sitting in front of her... Speaking of the jerk, she noticed that eight years had changed practically nothing in his appearance, except he was more handsome than ever. Ren Tao still wore an unusual haircut, strands of which fell to his amber eyes, producing a bizarre effect. His skin was tanned, a contrast to his hair. If he was feeling any emotion right now, he hid it very well. His face was calm, his breathing was shallow, and the aura that surrounded him confirmed his mysterious and quiet personality. His presence demanded nothing but respect. He had grown to what was exactly expected of him.

But Pirika had grown up too... She was no longer the sweet and naïve girl from long ago. She had changed... And Ren noticed that... Her blue-hair now reached her shoulders, and her aqua eyes were deep blue, not the usual bright color. The pain she had experienced was reflected in them. Her cheeks had the tint of roses and cream, and her red lips titled upward, complimenting the tip of her nose. Her chest had grown fuller, and the blouse and skirt she wore revealed her slender curves.

"So Ren, when will you introduce us to this "girl"?" Horo-Horo snickered.

Pirika snapped back in attention, Ren as well. This girl? Just what the hell was her brother talking about?

Ren shifted uncomfortably. Why did Horo-Horo bring up the subject this early? They weren't supposed to talk about that... yet. "I... I don't know..." He managed to reply...

"Oh come on, it was all over the news this morning..."

Ren closed his eyes. Somebody had to stop this Ainu from talking.

"The engagement of the Heir of the Tao Business Corporation and the only daughter of the owner of the Power Industries was formally announced this morning," Horo-Horo continued, mimicking a reporter's tone, "Jeez, pal, I can't believe it. You made it to the headlines once again!"

Pirika froze in shock. Those words took a whole minute before they eventually sunk in...

Ren was engaged?

He was getting married?

Was that the reason why he came back?

Was that the reason why he left in the first place?

Did she mean nothing to him anymore?

"Where are you going?"

Pirika felt a strong grip turn her around, only to face a certain Ren Tao.

Ren just stared at her, his cold eyes cutting into her being. "Where are you going?"

Pirika felt uncomfortable under that scrutinizing gaze. Why was Ren staring at her like that? "None of your business." She walked away at once.

As quickly as it happened, she found herself lost in his cold eyes,

Again....

"Where...are...you...going?" Ren quietly demanded.

Pirika snorted. Why was Ren being so damn persistent? She glared back...

Only to find Ren doing the same... After all, Ren wasn't the type who gave up easily.

"Look, why do you even care?"

No answer.

"Fine." Pirika turned away from him again.

"Where are you going?" Ren's voice was raspy, albeit calm.

Pirika closed her eyes. "I'm going home. I don't live here, after all." She muttered, not bothering to face him.

"Why?"

_Why?_

She should be the one asking that question, right?

_Why are you doing this to me?_

_Why did you break your promise?_

_Why did you leave me?_

_Why did you go?_

_Why are you marrying her?_

_Why did you come back only to hurt me again?_

_Why?_

Pirika smiled bitterly. She did not have time for self-pity, nor for breakdowns. Not here, not now, especially not in front of him. She turned around. "Why what?"

Ren continued to stare at her. A minute of silence descended the two.

There was that look again... Aaargh... Why the hell was he doing this to her? "Well, why what?" Pirika impatiently asked. "I don't have all the time in the world, you know."

Ren sighed, and turned his gaze away from her. "Never mind..." He left her alone afterwards.

Pirika blinked. What...was...that? First Ren asked a question, demanded an answer, and now...

_Never mind?_

What the hell was that?

Pirika shrugged. She never really understood Ren. She did not care anyway. Besides, she didn't have time to worry about him, to add him to her growing list of problems. She had enough, thank you...

Eight years was just enough...

Why the hell was he doing here anyway? He was engaged. So where was the girl? Why the hell was he here, and not back in China planning their wedding?

She just wished that whatever business Ren had here, he'd finish it as soon as possible, get back to China, marry his ever so darling fiancée, and then get the hell out of her life... forever... if that word still existed...

Then Pirika would be at peace, become a successful doctor, get rich, maybe marry a deserving man who doesn't break promises, and eventually become happy...

She would be happy when Ren gets the hell out of her life, forever, right?

_Right_?

Maybe she was too busy pondering her thoughts, that she did not hear the faint murmur hopelessly whispered in the air, filled with pain, utmost desperation, and overwhelming regret.

_Why?_

_Why won't you listen to me?_

_Why won't you give me a chance to explain?_

Nor did Pirika notice the crumpled sheet of paper, thrown carelessly on the floor; a remnant of what was once a beautiful, craftily folded, golden paper crane...

Well, what do you think? Please review... hope you all like it.... thanks....


	2. 2

"Horo-Horo raised an eyebrow at the newly arrived Tao. Ren looked tired and stressed-out, like he had just confronted a situation he had avoided for some time. It was the first time Horo-Horo had seen him display those emotions so openly... "Where have you been?" He asked curiously.

Ren sat on the floor, before looking up to meet Horo-Horo's eyes. "You said something?"

Horo-Horo frowned. Ren now looked calm, a contrast to what he looked merely seconds ago... Did he just imagine that his best friend, for once, looked desperate, helpless, and in pain? No, he was positive... He saw that look, all right, but just how could he switch moods as quick as that? He snorted. "I was asking you where you've been..."

"Oh that..." Ren shrugged. "Just talked to your sister..."

Pirika? Ren talked to Pirika? And Pirika actually talked to Ren? He was stupid, but not stupid enough not to know that his sister and his best friend have some, well, misunderstandings... He had eight years to prove that. In fact, he was actually expecting Pirika to yell at him just now for not telling him that Ren was back. It was as if he knew Ren was coming back. The Heir of the Tao Business Corporation just showed up in his doorstep this morning, without a word or call beforehand that he was coming back. The incident shocked him as well. He didn't even know why Ren suddenly turned up, dressed in a white shirt and simple jeans, carrying nothing but a backpack. It seemed like Ren wasn't expecting to visit as well. The question was, why?

Horo-Horo reached out for the bottle of sake and filled in two glasses. He grinned, and offered Ren the glass. "One of the few reasons why I loved being an adult."

Ren slightly smiled. "Some things just don't change." He downed the liquid in one drink. His expression hardened. "You didn't tell me that Pirika moved out."

So, that's what it's all about. He grinned once more. Was _Pirika_ the reason why Ren was behaving this way? Horo-Horo decided to test his theory. "I didn't know you actually cared..."

"Hmm..."

"It's not like I told her to get out. She moved out two years ago, right after she was sure that she could take care of herself. Pirika changed a lot you know. She was confident in herself, pretty much independent. I think that has something to do when you left eight years ago."

Horo-Horo carefully studied Ren's reaction. He waited as those words took effect. He heard Ren sighed, then saw him grabbed the bottle of sake to refill his glass.

"She was too affected. She obviously got mad with you." Horo-Horo continued. Ren sighed once again... Then... Horo-Horo blinked. There was that look again... He was sure this time... Ren's eyes were contorted with pain and regret... Ren had just shown him a weakness... Wait... It was gone! In a flash, his eyes once again became cold and lifeless. Why? What was that about?

Could it be that Ren likes Pirika, and worse was in love with her? Was that even possible?

Wait... Just what made him think that Pirika could be the reason? Just what made him think about that? Ren was getting married in a month to a girl... obviously not Pirika. While Pirika was damned mad at Ren... For reasons he knew nothing about... She even openly displayed it this afternoon...

Silence. "Can't blame her, though." Ren stood then headed towards the door.

"Now, where are you going?" It's not as if, he didn't know the answer...

Ren smirked. "To look for some real alcohol... Insomnia..." He took his coat. "Want to come?"

Horo-Horo shook his head. Ren definitely wasn't a good liar. "Whatever."

"Ren..." Horo-Horo hesitated. This area was Yoh's expertise, not his, after all.

Ren turned around.

"We still have to talk you know. I don't know why you're here, why the hell you showed up here after that damn press conference, why the hell you were engaged to some unknown girl just like that, but hey, I know something's wrong..."

"Her name's Alexa if that's what you wanted to know..."

Alexa... Not bad. Horo-Horo rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Ren shrugged. "Some other time..."

"Horo-Horo!" They heard Tamao shout.

They both looked at each other. It was Horo-Horo who sighed this time. He smiled at Ren. "Girls are so annoying..."

Ren smiled back. "You could say that again."

"She lived at the Suzuki Apartment about four blocks from here... Second floor, left wing."

"Thanks." In a flash, Ren was gone.

Horo-Horo didn't even know how he managed to say that... Was that because of alcohol? It was not even called courage... It was termed guts... He knew he would be literally be murdered for it... He didn't want to face his sister's wrath, for heaven's sake. But hey, those two needed to fix some things. Judging from the way Pirika had looked earlier, she needed it too. He just hoped he did the right thing.

"Horo-Horo! Where are you?"

Horo-Horo got up. Time to deal with his girl problem this time... "I'm coming..."

What was it with girls?

Pirika hugged her coat tighter as she walked briskly across the street. It was only October, and yet the air was freezing. She sighed, and took the street away from her apartment. She didn't know why, but she had no desire to go home to her apartment at once. She needed to think... She needed to know what to do. Ren came back, engaged... It seemed like her world broke down once again.... She didn't know why... That alone scared her out of her wits.

Almost instinctively, she found herself in front of the park. Pirika smiled bitterly. Seemed like the past was determined to haunt her tonight... She looked around. It was getting late, and only a few people were around, mostly couples, enjoying the seclusion of the place.

With one last breath, Pirika bravely made her way towards the clearing... To the familiar path towards the creek... It wouldn't hurt to be there once again, right?

She was wrong.

The moment she stood on the bridge, and looked down on the creek, her eyes somehow started to mist. It still hurt. Even after eight years, it still hurt.

To think of, the place hadn't change at all since the last time she was here. The moonlight was reflected on those crystalline clear waters, like shards of glass, its beauty was as magical and as mysterious as ever. The waters flowed against the rocks, creating music soothing to her ears. The cool breeze gently blew against her cheeks, freezing any tears that may fall. Almost at once, she felt calm... at ease... She was home, ironic it may seem.

Ren impatiently tapped his fingers as he waited for his sister to pick up the line. What was keeping her anyway?

"Hello?"

"Nee-san..."

Silence.

Ren fidgeted. What now? "Nee-san, are you there?"

"Where. The. Hell. Were. You."

Okay, that was freaky. "I'm fine, Nee-san, don't worry..."

"I'm not asking you if you're still alive or what, I'm damn asking you where the hell you are right now!!!"

You don't have to shout you know. "I'm in Japan, okay..."

Ren held the receiver away from his ear. He waited as those words took effect.

"WHAT!"

"Nee-san..."

"Do you know that father was fuming mad when he found out that you literally disappeared after that press conference?"

Wow... I should have seen his face. Ren chuckled. "Nee-san..."

"Not a word... Not even to me... Do you even care that I was worried! Even mother! Were you even listening to me?"

"I'm listening... Nee-san..."

But Jun Tao wasn't finished. "And what the hell are doing in Japan? You're getting married, Ren..." Her voice trailed down into a whisper. "In a month..."

"Alexa knew I was here. In fact, she helped me out... About the wedding," Ren laughed. "You knew as well as I do that it wouldn't happen... So, why bother?"

"Ren, listen to me..."

"No, you listen, Nee-san... I don't give a damn care about that wedding...I only got a month, okay? And I wouldn't waste that one-month preparing for a stupid wedding that was forced on me... A stupid wedding that was never meant to happen... A wedding that couldn't happen..."

Jun began to sob. "Ren... there's still a chance..."

"A chance... That's what they all say..." Ren smiled bitterly. "In fact, they've been saying that throughout my life. Did something happen? Tell me, Nee-san, did something change?"

Silence. Jun Tao continued to sob.

"Look, Nee-san... Please... Even for once in my life..." Ren paused.

"Let me do something right..."

He was tired. He had wasted his life doing what he thought was right. It sickened him to no end... Now, he only had a month left, when he realized he still had a lot of things to do before he eventually give up...

A month to do something right, and put his life to order...

A month to keep his promise to the girl he had loved even more than his life...

Pirika didn't bother visiting this place after that night... What for anyway? The last memory she had of this place was not good... She was crying... Upset... Angry.... While Ren stood a foot away from her, calm and impassive, trying to explain the situation to her. She didn't bother to listen to all his damn explanations. She refused to believe that Ren was actually doing that to her. She couldn't believe that Ren would hurt her like that. She did not understand why Ren broke his promise, without feeling the slightest guilt. Pirika walked away from him. That was the last time she saw him... The last time she heard of him... Eight years, he literally disappeared... No calls, not even a word... Now, he came back just like that... Engaged...

He told her he loved her...

Once, eight years ago...

He had told her he loved her so honestly...

So openly...

So desperately...

And she was a fool to believe him....

"Where are you staying?"

Ren sighed. "At Horo-Horo's house. I'll be going at Yoh's tomorrow..."

"I'll try to cover up for you... But I don't know for how long..."

"Thanks, Nee-san... Listen, I have to go... I'm using the pay phone..."

"Okay..."

"I'll call you again, sometime..." Ren was about to hang up when he heard his sister's voice.

"Ren, wait... Promise... me, you'll call me when something went wrong... And you'll take care of yourself..."

"I will, Nee-san, thanks... Bye."

Ren hung up the phone. He had called his sister... Now, he only needed to do one thing... The only reason why he came back in the first place...

He needed to talk to Pirika ...

Pirika stood and dusted off her skirt. It was time to go. It was time to leave. It was time to leave everything behind. She had a life to lead, too many things to do. She no longer had any business here.

Just as she was about to go, a little girl approached her. She smiled at the girl. It reminded her of her... the blue-hair... the pigtails... the wide-grin...

But she didn't expect that the girl would speak words that froze her heart...

"Do you know how to fold a paper crane?"

Pirika became numb at once.

Ren frowned. Where was Pirika? He knocked thrice in her apartment, but there was no answer. He had asked her neighbor if she had been sighted. No, she left four hours ago to go to her brother, and didn't return yet.

Ren called Horo-Horo, and explained everything. Horo-Horo shrugged, pretty much from alcohol, and told him not to worry.

Maybe Pirika just went to the grocer to buy something...

Or she visited a friend's house...

Or went to work...

Or just took a night stroll...

That's when an idea hit him, bizarre it may seem. It seemed impossible, but why not?

Ren hung up, and proceeded to the park... To the familiar pathways of the creek...

_ Flashback _

_Ren was 14 while Pirika was 11._

"_Do you know how to fold a paper crane?"_

_The question was rather surprising... He missed school, had just come from an important appointment with the doctor, had his share of bad news which was expected, lectured by his sister all the way home as if everything was his fault, had planned to sleep the rest of the afternoon, when this girl had called him, asking him to meet her at the creek because of some emergency... _

_Now, this... This was actually the emergency? Oh please, somebody should tell him that this was just a sick joke..._

_Ren, however, didn't realize that he said those words a little too loud._

"_Look, you don't have to be angry. If you don't know how to fold one, then..."_

"_I know how to fold one!" Ren snapped._

"_Oh, really..." Pirika rolled her eyes. "Look, Ren, we're friends since-who-knows-when, so why don't you admit the fact that you don't know how to fold one? It's not I'll laugh at you or something."_

"_You don't know how to fold one either..."_

_Pirika smiled. "That makes us even, right?"_

_Silence._

"_I. Know. How. To. Fold. One." _

_Bingo! "Convince me then..." Pirika sweetly said as he handed Ren a sheet of paper. _

_Ren glared at Pirika as he took the paper. Who could honestly stand this girl? So annoying..._

_In a few minutes, Ren handed Pirika the paper crane. Pirika wasn't convinced so she asked for another one. Ren calmly said no._

_Pirika frowned, "Fine. You don't have to be mad you know... Stupid project." She fretted as she tried to study the paper crane given to her. "I wonder why my classmates were so excited about it."_

_Ren walked over. "Don't tell me you don't know the tale of the thousand paper cranes." He sighed and took the paper. "It goes like this, brat..."_

"_Thousand paper cranes?" _

"_Why am I not surprised?"_

"_Ren! What's the story?"_

"_Ask someone else..."_

"_Why?"_

"_Cause I'm not telling you..."_

"_Why?"_

"_Cause I don't want to..."_

"_Why?"_

"_Cause I don't feel like telling you..."_

'_Why?"_

"_Cause... Damn it... Pirika... If you fold a thousand paper cranes, and make a wish, it comes true... got that?"_

"_Really! I can wish for anything and it comes true!"_

"_That's what the tale said..."_

_Pirika brightened up. "Come on Ren, let's fold one!"_

"_I don't want to."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because..." Ren glared at Pirika. "Don't. Start."_

"_Come on, you could help me."_

"_It doesn't work that way, Pirika."_

"_Then we'll fold together!"_

"_Pirika...It's just a tale... I don't believe in it..."_

"_Why? Have you tried?"_

_No answer._

"_See? Come on, we could try. There's no harm in trying, right?"_

"_Yeah, sure... There's no harm in wasting our time fold a thousand paper cranes... Right..."_

"_Ren!"_

"_What would you wish for?"_

"_I... I... still don't know..."_

"_Okay, think of what you'll wish for. Something you really like... Once you made one, there's no turning back... Then I'll help you fold one, Deal?" Ren held his hand to Pirika._

_Pirika took it. "Deal."_

_Ren then walked away._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I'll treat some annoying kid to some ice cream, then we'll go home..."_

"_Wait for me! Ren, by the way, why did you visit the doctor?"_

Ren smiled as he found a familiar blue-haired girl standing on that same spot she stood years ago when she asked the dumb question of how to fold a paper crane...

He slowly approached her, noticing that Pirika was talking to a girl... Or better said... She was staring at a girl, who was holding out a paper...

A paper? Ren once again smiled.

"I found you."


	3. 3

Wow... I actually updated... Yeah, folks, just to let you know... I'm CONSIDERING continuing the story, "Entrapment." Public demand... Can't say no... So, hopefully, I'll come up with something... Expect the 7th chapter next month at the most... I told you, being a senior was never easy. Emphasized. Two term papers. Physics. Projects. Plot for my short story for my creative writing class... any ideas? Quilt... I'll be having my college admission test this Sunday... And other damn emotional problems... I'm gonna be crazy... And look what I'm doing. I'm such a responsible student...

Hey, you only live once, right? Enjoy...

So anyway, hopefully, in a month or so, I updated all three stories. Hopefully. I just want you to know that I actually love the plot I planned for this one than for Entrapment. That's why I kinda abandoned the story. But you guys love it, what could I say? I'm sick of death threats... :) Thanks to my reviewers. I won't be writing without you...

I just want to mention the song that inspired me to write this fic... "Will you wait for me?" It was a revival... By King... I don't know who sang the original version. I'll find out. I'll include the lyrics next update... It goes somewhat like this... "And all the tears I cried, I know I'll never learn to smile, but I know they wont bring you home to me, will you wait for me... In heaven..."

Enough of this blabbering... Read on...

Chapter Three

_Pirika was six, while Ren was nine..._

It was raining...

Raining...

Ren had panicked when he learned that Pirika wasn't home.

Horo-Horo was furious.

"You were supposed to watch my sister while I'm gone, damn it."

True, but...

They were playing hide and seek... And he couldn't find her... He thought she was already home...

A search party had been organized to roam all places in Tokyo. No luck. There was no sign of Pirika.

It was raining.

It was getting late.

Ren clutched his fist tighter, as he held the lamp.

It was his fault. It was his entire fault.

"Where are you, Pirika?" Ren whispered hopelessly against the raging wind.

"Answer me, where are you?"

Meanwhile...

Sob.

Sob.

Sob.

Pirika emitted a moan.

It was raining.

It was so cold.

She smiled bitterly. She was getting good at hide and seek.

She looked at the creek before her. The once peaceful waters had become angry.

Violent.

Clashing heavily against the rocks.

The sound of leaves, of trees, shaken by the terrible wind...

Lighting etched on the dark sky, the sound of thunder...

Everything around her was so dark... so angry...

And she was scared... She was so scared...

She moaned.

It was raining.

It was so cold.

Pirika hugged her knees tighter.

Ren, where are you?

An hour later...

Ren felt his heart raced a marathon as he saw a blue-haired girl leaning against a tree, her head bowed against her knees.

He rushed to her side almost immediately. Did something happen to her? Was she all right?

He gathered her into his arms. God, she was freezing. He wrapped his jacket around her, ever so carefully, so gently, afraid that he might break her any second.

Aqua eyes opened at the sudden emergence of heat.

"Ren..." She smiled at him.

"I found you, Pirika. I found you." He gently whispered.

Pirika began to cry. "What... took... you... so... long?"

"Shhh... It's okay now." Ren hugged her tighter. "It's okay now."

"I thought... I thought... you... wouldn't... come." Pirika continued to cry. "I was scared... Ren... I was so scared..."

Ren wiped away all her tears. "Shhh... Pirika... It's all right..."

Sob.

Sob.

He gently ran a hand against her wet silky hair. "It would be all right, Pirika. Everything would be okay. I'm here now."

"_I found you_..."

The same words were spoken almost fifteen years later... The same people... On the same creek... On that same spot...

"_I found you_..."

Pirika's eyes widened in shock as what were said registered. Almost a minute had passed. Did she almost break down? She looked at the little girl before her who asked her to fold a paper crane... Damn paper cranes. Always causing her near emotional breakdowns. She stared at Ren. What was he doing here? He even looked amused, the bastard.

"_I found you_..."

Pirika crouched down and smiled at the little girl. "Sorry, but I can't..." She hesitated. "I can't fold a paper crane."

"A paper crane?" Ren looked interested.

The little girl tugged on his shirt. "I was asking... this... lady... if... she knew... how to fold... a paper crane..."

"Really?" Ren smiled at Pirika.

"And...she...said...no." The little girl wiped her tears.

"Oh look, Pirika. You made the little girl cry."

Pirika panicked. She looked at Ren who was comforting the girl... Damn that irritating grin. Damn paper cranes. "Look, I'm sorry. He could fold you one. He knew how."

"Really?" The little girl brightened up.

"Now, now, now." Ren pat the girl's head. "She knew how too. You said you wanted her to be the one to teach you right?"

The girl slowly nodded.

"You see, Pirika. She wanted _you_ to teach her how."

Why was he making this so difficult? "I don't want to."

"Reminded of yourself, Pirika?"

_Does this girl remind you of yourself asking the same innocent question years ago?_

Her veins popped up. "No." But in reality, the little girl did. She did.

Ren turned to the little girl. "Maybe Pirika here didn't get the hang of it... You know, she was too old and all... Memory lapses..." The little girl chuckled.

Memory lapses? Oh, god, look who's talking... "I still know how to fold one!"

"Oh, really..." Ren snapped back. The little girl continued to smile.

"I still know how to fold one." Pirika simply replied.

Ren smirked and handed Pirika the paper. "Convince me then."

Aarrggh... She fell for that one. Pirika took the paper, and folded it into a perfect paper crane. How could she forget? She once folded hundreds of them. That's when Pirika realized that Ren had indeed outsmarted her. He used the same strategy she used on him years ago. That stupid freak!

The little girl clapped her hands as she took the paper crane. "It's wonderful."

Ren laughed. Pirika found herself smiling as well.

But Ren wasn't done yet. "So, why did you ask Pirika here to fold you a paper crane?"

"I just want to." The little girl cheerfully replied.

Ren narrowed his eyes. "So that means, you don't know the story about the thousand paper cranes?"

Pirika bit her lip. Damn.

"Thousand paper cranes?" The girl repeated.

"Un huh." Ren looked at Pirika. "So why don't you ask Pirika here to tell you the story? She was quite familiar with it..."

"Please."

Damn you Ren. "I don't know anything about it." Pirika lied.

Ren grinned at the little girl. "Memory lapses." The little girl chuckled once again.

"Fine. It was said that... Whoever folds a thousand paper cranes... and makes a wish... anything... It would come true..."

"Really? Anything?"

Pirika nodded. "Anything." Was that the way she looked like when Ren first told her the tale?

"Wow. That's wonderful." The little girl gushed. Ren laughed once again. "So, have you ever tried, Pirika-san?"

Ren intently looked at Pirika. Bingo.

"Yeah... I did..." Pirika refused to meet Ren's eyes. This was what he was waiting for anyway. She forced a smile. "It doesn't matter, now, ne?"

"So, did the wish come true?" The little girl asked curiously.

"Let's just say, it didn't... That's why I don't believe in it, anymore, okay? Don't get your hopes high."

"But you told me it always comes true..."

"Look... there were times..."

"I know!" The girl brightly interrupted.

"Maybe your wish didn't come true yet! Maybe it still has to come true! In time!"

Pirika was silent. Didn't come true yet? Was that possible?

What were you saying, Pirika... It won't come true... Ever...

It was stupid to wish for that one, anyway....

It was even more stupid to continue hoping that it would still come true...

Ren was silent as well. This little girl was too smart for her age. That, or everything was just too plain simple... "Maybe, you're right. Right, Pirika?"

"Yeah... Maybe..." Pirika muttered.

Just then the mother of the little girl, approached them. She thanked them and apologized for the trouble her daughter had caused. Then, after bidding good bye, they left.

Pirika was then about to go.

'Wait."

She turned around. "What?"

"We need to talk."

Pirika sighed. Not now. She had enough for the night. Could he see? One more and she would be spilling all her deepest fears. Just one more and she would be revealing all her secrets. Just one more and she would break down, her mask that kept her going all these years, shattered, making her vulnerable to pain. Just one more, and she would tell him that she still loved him, that she had missed him, that deep inside she was glad that he was back... She couldn't afford that to happen. She must stay intact, no matter what.

Ren sat on the moist grass and threw a stone on the creek. He stared at Pirika, straight at her eyes... The eyes he'd loved the most. They were filled with so much emotion. He could actually see through them. Pain. Fear. Love. There was definitely love. He couldn't be wrong. He stared back at her, his eyes convening what he wanted to tell her all these years. That he missed her... That he, too was hurt, with what happened... That no matter what, he would always love her...

Pirika gasped. Ren was trying to tell her something... His eyes... The way they stared back at her... No, Pirika wanted to tell him, don't look at me like that... Don't stare at me like that... Please... It was breaking her fragile heart... It was breaking her mask into pieces... Slowly revealing the essence of her soul... Please... Stop... I don't want to get hurt any more.

Pirika looked away, their connection, broken. She turned away.

Silence.

Ren sighed. "We need to talk."

A cold breeze blew against their faces.

"Some other time." Pirika calmly replied

"You can't avoid me, forever, Pirika..."

"I'm not avoiding you." Pirika faced him. "We still have a month, after all."

Only mere seconds had passed, and yet Pirika had managed to firmly place back her mask. "You don't understand." Ren trailed off... A month... I only have a month to live...

"I'm tired, Ren... Please let me go..."

Silence.

Only the peaceful clashes of waters to the rocks could be heard.

"If you're tired... So am I..." I just need to forgive myself before I go.

"Then let's do both ourselves a favor..."

"You just don't understand..."

"What do I don't understand?" Pirika snapped.

"Everything." Ren closed his eyes. "I have to explain..."

"You had eight years, Ren..." Pirika whispered, "Eight years, damn it. Eight years... not a single word... And now..."

"I know I wasted damn eight years, Pirika, because I thought, that was the right thing to do." He bowed his head in despair. "Now I knew it was wrong... Now..."

"Now what?" Pirika cried, "You came back... You figured out that this was the right thing to do? You think a month would bring everything back to normal? Damn it, Ren. A month couldn't change eight years."

"It could." Ren whispered back, "A month could make up for eight years. Just give me a chance."

"That's all I need Pirika, a chance..."

"Then what happens next? You marry some rich girl from who-knows-where? What about me? What about me?"

"I won't marry Alexa." I... I won't be around then...

"Ren! Wake up!" Pirika muttered desperately, "You're getting married! It was on the news! It was on the papers! I saw one this afternoon! Even Onni-san said it! And now you're telling me that you're not getting married. What are they, liars? All of them? Face the music, damn it."

"Pirika... please..."

Pirika began to walk away. "I have to go. I'll just see you... tomorrow..."

"Pirika..." Ren paused uncertainly,

"I didn't break any promise, Pirika... That's why I came back... I came back to keep it...

I've always loved you, Pirika. I still do. I will still."

"Get a life Ren. It's too late..." Pirika whispered quietly, her tears now staining her cheeks. "You once told me that... What happened? I'm not stupid to commit the same mistake again..."

"_I'm sorry, Ren... I really am..."_

But we can't go on like this...

I've accepted years ago that we can't be.

We just can't be.

Ren watched Pirika go.

Maybe she was right.

Maybe it was too late.


	4. 4

Nah…when was the last time I updated? Anyway… Thanks… Italics are flashbacks…

**Itsumo: A Thousand Paper Cranes**

Chapter Four: Revelations I

Ren didn't know for how long he sat on that rock. He didn't notice that everything was slowly succumbing into darkness. He didn't feel the rain that started to drench his whole body. He barely heard the violent rustle of trees, or the angry clash of the waters against the rocks of the once peaceful creek.

He was cold. He was shivering. He didn't care. Everything was such a blur. All but one thought refused to enter his mind….

Clogging his senses… Constantly reminding him of his predicament… Of what he had lost…

He had lost Pirika. He lost the girl he loved more than his life.

And he was there to appease the pain he felt inside… To cast everything to the angry waters of the creek…

As they said, only waters can extinguish the ignited fire.

Ren stayed there all night, his blank eyes merely staring at the creek that had regained its breathtaking beauty as the storm quieted down. Once again, everything was peaceful and quiet. Once again, he felt alone.

He looked up as the first light of the morning dawned. He smiled bitterly. Finally, after all these years, he had witnessed his first sunrise in the creek, something he wanted to do once he came back. And his waiting did not fail him. It was indeed breathtaking. Yet the beautiful scenery did not do much to soothe the pain he felt inside.

Ren stood, and wiped his now muddy clothes. He sighed, and with one last look at the creek, he walked away.

The creek had served its purpose.

"_I already know what to wish for." Pirika whispered as she leaned against Ren's shoulder. The two of them had spent a picnic in the creek, and were now resting._

"_What is it?" Ren asked as he gently wrapped his arms around the smaller girl for support._

"_I would wish that we would always be together… " _

"_You don't have to wish for that, baka…" _

_Pirika smiled. "Promise?" She stuck up her little finger._

"_I promise." Ren replied, joining their little fingers together._

Pirika stood outside her apartment, her hands shaking from the cold, and from the situation she had confronted earlier. Her whole body was wet from the heavy rain that fell after she left the creek.

Even the weather didn't cooperate with her.

She took her key from her handbag, and with one turn, she got in. She hurriedly closed the door. Pirika knelt down and cried.

Pirika knew she should have stayed away from that creek. From the very start, it brought her nothing but pain. Then there was the girl who asked her to fold a paper crane, the perfect timing for Ren to enter the scene. Then the talk…

_I didn't break any promise, Pirika… That's why I came back… I came back to keep it… I've always loved you, Pirika. I still do. I will still._

Was Lady Luck truly mad at her or something? Why did everything happen all at once tonight? Why did she have to confront her past tonight?

She wasn't ready. She didn't know if she would still be.

Everything happened so fast. A bit too fast… They weren't supposed to talk yet! And to say, Ren merely arrived this morning…

More things could still happen…

More times like this would still happen…

Pirika was tired. Too tired of crying. Too tired of pain. Too tired of promises.

She was just too tired of everything.

She just wished that this month would be over.

Pirika fell asleep wishing that this were just a dream, a nightmare, that tomorrow, when she woke up; everything would be the same again.

As dawn approached, words were unconsciously muttered; betraying a mask of indifference, revealing what was truly inside.

"I love you too…"

"_Can I open my eyes now?"_

"_No, not yet." _

"_Ren!"_

_Ren smiled. "Just a few more minutes, Pirika."_

_Silence._

"_How about now?"_

"_You're so noisy, do you know that?" Ren drearily replied. He took Pirika's hands and led her towards the hill. He held her waist. _

_Pirika giggled. _

"_What's the problem?"_

"_That tickles…"_

_Ren rolled his eyes. He then held her tight and whispered close to her ears. "Now, at the count of three, I want you to open your eyes… One… Two… Three…"_

_Pirika gasped. Before her was the most beautiful scenery ever. They stood on top of a hill, overlooking rivers and trees, the beauty of the sun slowly uncovering everything from the darkness. "It's… beautiful…"_

"_The first of the many sunrise we'll watch together." Ren replied as he sat on the ground. He flashed a warm smile on her. "Happy 15th birthday, Pirika."_

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

A thundering voice greeted the dark-haired man's ears the moment he stepped into the warm apartment.

A furious man met his gaze later. "I asked you a question, Tao. Where the hell have you been?"

Ren cocked a smile at the irate man. "Are you my mother?"

"NO!"

"Are you even my sister?"

"NO!"

"And obviously," A twisted smile once again appeared on his face. "You're not my father. So why are you even asking?"

"Damn you!" Horo-Horo replied, visibly shaking Ren in anger. "Did you know how many times your sister called me last night? Did you know what she told me each damning call she made? THAT I SHOULD WATCH OUT FOR YOU! And you have the nerve not to come home last night!"

Ren rolled his eyes. So what if his sister called last night?

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

"_Are you even listening to me?" A 16-year old Pirika angrily demanded, as she turned sideways to face him. "What's the matter with you? Have you decided to become a I-don't-care-bastard once again?"_

_Ren turned to face her angry blue eyes. "What did I do now?"_

"_Nothing!" Pirika replied. "That's what you did! Nothing! I've been talking to you for who knows when and I got no damn reaction from you… Not even a nod, a shake of the head… Nothing!"_

"_Well, what am I supposed to say?"_

_Pirika grunted, turning to leave him._

"_Oh, damn it." Ren cursed as he grabbed Pirika's arm. "Wait."_

"_What do you want now?" Pirika demanded. "And let go of me! You're hurting me!"_

"_Not until you hear what I'm supposed to say." His grip remained firm on the girl. "I'm sick. I'm stupid. I'm crazy. I didn't know what to feel!"_

"_Do you need to see a psychiatrist?" Pirika warily asked._

"_No! Will you please shut up for a minute?" That prompted Pirika to silence. She did nothing but to glare back at him. With a sigh, Ren released the girl. His gaze softened as well. "Pirika… I just did the most stupid thing in my life…"_

_Silence. Amber eyes locked with sea-blue. _

"_I think… I think I'm falling in love with you…" He stammered before claiming the girl's mouth, and holding her firmly against his._

"_I guess that makes us both stupid then." _

"Ren! Ren!" This time Horo-Horo was violently shaking him. "Man! Are you okay?"

"Of course, I am." Ren replied, as he moved away from Horo-Horo. Damn it. Just the perfect time for him to totally lost control of the situation.

Horo-Horo sighed, sitting on the couch. He looked once more at Ren. "You blacked out on me, man. What the hell is wrong?"

Ren was silent. _I don't really know._

"Look, I don't really know why, what, how. I just had the feeling that something's not right here. Your engagement, you coming here all of a sudden, your sister's calls… If you won't tell us, we'll find out Ren… We'll find out."

"What's the matter here?" Tamao appeared. She looked at one face to the other. "Oh my god, Ren. What happened to you? Better take a shower and change into warm clothes before you get sick." She moved towards the couch and pecked Horo-Horo's cheek, making the man blush. "Breakfast is in the kitchen."

"Thanks, Tamao. I surely need a shower and some sleep." Ren looked at Horo-Horo. "I talked to Pirika last night… At the park…"

With that he was gone.

Horo-Horo's mind raced. Ren was at the park talking to Pirika all night? Now that was something.

"_Now, tell me again why we have to keep everything a secret." Pirika asked, as she leaned on Ren's arms._

"_Because one, your brother would kill me, or do even worse things than that once he found out. You don't want me dead, do you?"_

_Pirika gently laughed._

"_Two… My sister… She'll get thrilled and all that… Shopping… Phone calls… You know, and you might die in the process."_

"_Someday I'll tell her you told me that." _

"_Third, I wanted to keep you for myself…" Ren nuzzled Pirika's hair. "At least this time."_

_Pirika smiled. "I never wanted a jealous overprotective boyfriend, Ren…"_

_And the last? I wanted to protect you, Pirika. I wanted to keep you away from my family… _

Yep… Ren's family had something to do with the plot… Yaay! I'm revealing the events one by one! Next post, Revelations II, last part of the flashbacks… Hopefully… Then I'll go on with the story… Present time…

Don't forget to review. Don't ask me when the next post is, hopefully, before Christmas. There are so many things to do. I'm actually finishing this chapter midnight of Dec 9, that is, morning of Dec. 10.

Next post for Entrapment… Next week, after my finals. Yep… I'm having my finals so just pray for my soul. Amen.


	5. 5

As promised, the updates…

**Itsumo: A Thousand Paper Cranes **

Chapter Five: Revelations II

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Pirika!"

Pirika buried her head in the pillows. What was that? More importantly, who was that?

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Doorbells. She didn't even know why she bothered to install one.

"Five more minutes!" She absent-mindedly shouted back. Get a life people! It was Saturday anyway! She turned to look at her alarm clock. And it's only 6 am!

"No! I want you to get out of there now!"

"No!" The next thing Pirika would do the moment she faced the person behind the door was to destroy her doorbell.

"Pirika! I'm counting! Get out here! Now!"

"Aarrggh…"

"One!"

"Two! I'm telling you, I'll break out the damn door!"

Pirika opened her eyes and threw a snort of annoyance. "All right, all right… I'm coming!" She put on a robe, and strode outside her bedroom. She clumsily fixed her hair before she turned the doorknob. "This better be important, or I'll…"

Her best friend stood outside her apartment at 6 am. Great. Before she could even react, Jeanne spoke.

""What the hell happened to you? You look like shit!"

Did she? Pirika wondered. Wait… That statement came from a novice who just went out of the convent? And how could Jeanne even break her door when the girl couldn't even hurt a fly?

"Never mind." Jeanne shook her head and made her way inside Pirika's apartment. Pirika followed suit. "What happened here? Everything seemed to be messed up."

Pirika looked though the living room. Why didn't she notice the mess before? Her books lay scattered on the floor. Crumpled pieces of paper littered on the center table. There was even the Styrofoam from her dinner three nights ago! She felt embarrassed all of the sudden. "I've abandoned cleaning up, lately."

Jeanne raised her brow. "Meaning?"

"Meaning the moment you got out of here, I'll destroy the damn doorbell, clean up the place, then go back to sleep."

Jeanne smirked. "You sure don't want me here, do you?"

"It's fucking 6 am, Jeanne! Aarrggh! " Pirika threw her hands in frustration. She was awake anyway, what was the point? The sooner she got her best friend out, the sooner she would come back to sleep. "Whatever. Coffee?"

Twenty minutes after, the room was filled with the aroma of coffee and pancakes.

"Spill." Pirika spoke. Although she was enjoying a nice cup of coffee, the bed was definitely better. "What are you doing here?"

Jeanne shrugged. "Jut visiting… I want to know how my best friend is doing." She took the mug close to her lips. "You really make the best coffee, Pirika."

Pirika took a bite of the pancake. "At 6 am? You could visit sometime later you know… Like 10 am?"

Jeanne took one good look at Pirika. "I just got back from my vacation in England with Lyserg three days ago…"

"I know…"

"I've been calling you since then… No answer. I left messages. No replies. I went to your place the other night. You weren't home. I tried Horo-Horo. He said you haven't spoken to him either. So, naturally, I got worried."

Pirika bit her lip. "Jeanne… I've been busy lately… You know, school stuff…"

"Precisely." Jeanne replied. "Look, I know that you're busy, and I understand. But at least, make some time for your best friend, whom you haven't seen for two and a half months, whom you haven't talked to for more than 5 minutes on the phone, before this school stuff slowly kills you."

Pirika sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Jeanne brushed her hand off, and smiled. "It's nothing really. No hard feelings. The speech was supposed to make you feel guilty. It did work. I've been practicing that speech since last night. Very effective, huh."

Pirika laughed. "I guess so." She stood and placed all dishes in the sink.

"Serious business, this time." Jeanne finished her coffee. "How are you?"

"Fine. As always."

Jeanne frowned. "I think your face betrayed the truth. You looked pale…. Dark circles under your eyes… Have you been sleeping late, lately?"

"Yeah… I've got some big examinations coming up so that I could qualify as a full scholar… Then, there's work…" Which was partly true, Pirika said to herself. The fact is, since that incident at the creek, she had difficulty getting enough sleep. Once, she even woke up crying…

_A dream…_

_Ren…_

"I told you being a doctor is slowly killing you. You'll die of stress before you even graduate."

Pirika had to thank her best friend for interrupting her terrain of thoughts. She had enough with those memory lapses… They've been hunting her for a week already. Three more weeks to go…

"Pirika?"

"Huh?" Pirika questioned. Take this moment for instance. Was she close to blacking out, again?

Jeanne frowned once more. "You seemed daze."

"Lack of sleep." Pirika turned her back once more to start washing the dishes.

"I supposed you've heard that Ren's back, huh?"

"Yeah… I know…." Pirika paused. She spun around. "What did you say?"

Jeanne rolled her eyes. "I asked you if you knew that Ren was back…"

"Ren?"

"_Ren?"_

_The dark-haired man merely turned his back on her. _

"_Ren? Is it true?"_

_Pirika approached the quiet boy, who was staring at the waters of the creek. _

"_I heard Onii-san and Yoh-kun talking… They said you were leaving… Is it true?"_

_Ren still didn't answer._

"_Ren, answer me, damn it. Is that why you've been avoiding me the past days? Ren! Why don't you answer me?" Tears sprang to her eyes before she could even control them._

_The dark-haired boy finally tuned to look at her. "Pirika…"He pulled the sobbing girl close. "No, I'm not leaving, Pirika. I'm not leaving you."_

"Pirika?"

Pirika shook her head. Not again. Why wont the memories stop? She looked at her best friend, who was now standing before her, looking at her intently. "I told you, I need some sleep." She smiled. "Yeah… I saw him last week, at Onii-san's house. We… even… ah… talked…" Did time really fly that fast? A week…

But Jeanne didn't seem to hear what she said. "Are you sure, you're okay?"

"Of course, I'm fine! You're worrying too much, Jeanne."

Jeanne sat down, but still regarded Pirika with concern. "I saw him the other day at the party. Come to think of it, he's in a state much like you… He looked like hell. You know, he would just go silent and stare into nothingness."

Pirika flinched. Was Ren affected too? Was he having the same painful flashbacks?

"He looked pretty concerned when I told him that you wouldn't answer your phone calls nor reply to my messages. He was actually the one who suggested that I should visit you this early." Jeanne did notice the display of emotions on Pirika's face, but decided to do nothing about it. "Which reminds me… Why did you miss Ren's party at the Asakura's? I was hoping to see you there."

"So he was the one to blame for your early morning visit. I'll kill him the next time I see him." Pirika tried to sound calm and cheerful. "The party? I got sick at that time. I left Ren a note that I couldn't come the other day."

"It was fun, though. A pity you've missed it..." Once again, Jeanne pretended not to notice the fake smile Pirika was wearing all along. "It's surprising… Ren just showed up… Without a word... Why did he come back?"

_I didn't break any promise, Pirika… That's why I came back… I came back to keep it… I've always loved you, Pirika. I still do. I will still._

Breathe, Pirika. Breathe. Take control of the situation, she reminded herself. She couldn't afford to pass out every time the subject was mentioned. "I don't know… He's always good at surprises."

"Yeah. The man just got himself engaged, but I wish he would tell us why he was here instead of being in China, with his fiancée, planning his wedding. It must be something important. We've been playing guessing games with him for years." Jeanne knew that Pirika passed out for a moment, and she knew it wasn't because of her lack of sleep.

"Enough of Ren… So what about you, Jeanne? How are you and Lyserg?"

You did a bad job of hiding things, Pirika, Jeanne told herself. You made everything too obvious when you changed the subject. But she wouldn't let her best friend off the hook that easily. "And I thought you wouldn't ask…" Jeanne held up her left hand. "Surprise!"

"Oh my gosh!" Pirika looked closer at the diamond ring on her best friend's finger. "You're engaged!"

"You don't look at all happy." Jeanne frowned.

"Shut up, Jeanne." Pirika gushed, staring at the ring. "Of course, I'm happy. I knew you and Lyserg would end up together. I remembered the day the two of you met…"

"Don't remind me." Jeanne shook her head, covering her ears. "It's just too damn embarrassing…"

Pirika smiled. "The cemetery… Just the perfect place to meet your future husband… A story worth telling…"

"Oh, just shut up…"

"So, just tell me how he did it…"

"Oh well…"

Pirika smiled and nodded on cue as her best friend recounted her two and a half months in England. Gosh… her best friend was blooming in excitement. Was that how every woman in-love should look?

"Then, he took me to an empty graveyard. He said he have to tell me something. You know what? I actually thought he was breaking up with me! I mean, he seemed to have been avoiding me…."

"_So you're breaking up with me." Pirika had said those words with finality. _

"_I'm not breaking up with you, Pirika." Ren quickly replied. _

_Pirika sighed, refusing to meet the dark-haired man's eyes. "Don't make this any harder…" Her next words came as a whisper. "I'm tired… I'm tired of hiding; I'm tired of keeping everything a damn secret… I'm tired of…"_

"_Us?" _

"_No…" Pirika defended, "What I'm saying is, we can tell Onii-san, we can tell the gang, we can tell your family…"_

_Ren's face turned grim. "We can't tell my family…"_

"_They'll understand…"_

"_They won't understand!" Ren cried angrily. _

"_What are you so afraid of? Are you afraid to tell your family that you're in-love with some poor country girl you met somewhere? Are you ashamed to admit that you've fallen for some poor nobody when you should have fallen in-love with a girl from the Elite?"_

_Ren held her arm and furiously shouted. "Don't you ever say that! I don't care if you're not rich... I don't care if your not some kind of girl from the Elite… Did you hear me, Pirika? I don't care!"_

"_Then what the hell is it?"_

_Ren turned away. "You don't understand… You won't understand!"_

"_That's the problem! You don't trust me! You don't trust me to understand!"_

"_You'll never understand…"_

"_So be it…" With that, Pirika left._

_The next day, Ren showed up, with pieces of paper in his hand. Pirika understood. _

_And from that day on, they cast their fates to the tale of the thousand paper cranes._

_Whatever happened… Whatever should the paper cranes willed… Whatever their fate would be…_

_Ren and Pirika were bound to understand._

_They never finished the paper cranes. On the 500th crane, Ren didn't show up. Pirika found out that he was gone. _

_Gone… Without a word…_

_Pirika started anew with the paper cranes. She folded a thousand, on her own, while waiting for Ren… She promised herself to give Ren some time… That on the occasion that Ren came back or simply gave a word, before she finished the thousand paper cranes, she would give "them" a second chance…_

_But if not… They simply weren't be…_

_She finished the paper cranes a year after… She gave him a year… She waited for him a year…_

_Still no word…_

_That night, she went to the creek to cast the thousand paper cranes, and she prayed…_

_Pirika prayed that she might be given the strength to move on from a lost love…_

"_I want to forget…"_

_That she forget everything about him… That the pain would subside, that the bitter memories would leave her in peace…_

"_I want to forget…"_

_That she forget that once, in a blissful dream, she did love him, and he loved her back…_

_She cried her last._

_Then she left, never to return…_

_With one last spoken promise,_

_That in the event that Ren came back, she would do nothing…_

_She would feel nothing…_

_But to cast once more, her fate, their fates, to the waters of the creek, and to the tale of the thousand paper cranes._

Pirika woke up to find herself in bed. What happened? Did she pass out? She remembered talking to Jeanne, then…

"You fainted."

There was her best friend, who seemed to have read her thoughts.

"Right in the middle of my tale, the most romantic part when Lyserg kneeled down, and asked for my hand in marriage… Then, thud! There you were, on the floor…"

Pirika forced a smile. "I'm really sorry, Jeanne… It was your fault, anyway, for waking me up at 6am…"

Jeanne rolled her eyes. "Whatever…"

"What time is it?"

"Almost 10 a.m.…"

"What!" Pirika immediately got out of bed. "I'm late for work! Do you realize that?"

"No, young lady. You'll stay in bed." Jeanne admonished. "You'll stay home and rest…"

"I'm okay…"

"No, you're not okay. You blacked out on me three times, and you even fainted! For pete's sake, Pirika, stay home, and for once listen to me!"

Before Pirika could argue, Jeanne was putting on her coat, preparing to leave. "I need to go now, I have some things to attend to. I ordered food for your lunch. I'll be coming back in the afternoon to check on you, so don't even think about escaping."

With that Jeanne was gone.

Jeanne hailed a cab and gave the driver the address. She knew something was wrong. From the moment she saw Pirika that day to the successive fainting spells, something was definitely up. And if Pirika wouldn't tell her what, she knew someone else could.

She heard it. The name Pirika muttered before she completely passed out…

_Ren…_

She got out of the cab twenty minutes later, and headed for the door. She rang the doorbell, once… twice… On the third bell, someone finally opened the door.

It was, as she expected it.

Ren.

If Ren was surprised to see Jeanne at 10 a.m. with absolutely no business at all, he hid it very well. He merely stared at her. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk." Jeanne quickly replied.

"About what? If it's about Lyserg…"

"What happened to you and Pirika years ago?"

That completely got his attention.

Okay, that was the update. I think I've finished the flashbacks. So anyway, you like it? Leave a review… Next chapter? I don't really know.

To those of you who've read the first chapter of "Let Go", and didn't understand a thing, here's basically the story. The first chapter is actually a prologue. It's a Yoh / Anna. Yoh and Anna were once a couple, but they broke up for some reasons. Anna disappears, and meets Tamao, who becomes her best friend. Anna goes away for some time. Meanwhile, Tamao meets Yoh, falls in love with him, and Yoh, after the incident with Anna, decided to give Tamao a chance… That he could try to love her and all that… Tamao starts telling Anna about Yoh in her letters, but she didn't reveal the name. Anna figured out that it was Yoh, along the way. When Tamao speaks of marriage, Yoh agreed, seeing that it was time to move on and all that. Anna started to avoid the couple, as she thought it was the best thing to do. It was during the engagement party that Anna showed up, and Yoh learns the truth, and things happen along the way.

I've just revealed the plot. Great. It was just a matter of what Yoh would do… of what Anna would do… and what about the engagement…

Yeah… So do you want me to continue the story "Let Go" or not?

"They say when you love someone, learn to let go… You did just that. But what if he comes back? Can he still be yours? Would he still be yours now that he's engaged to your best friend?"

That's the summary… See the point?


End file.
